


Playful

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Stop that." 

Allison giggles quietly and pokes Marin again. “Stop what?” 

” _That,_ " Marin says when she does it again. 

"I’m not doing anything," Allison replies innocently, widening her eyes for emphasis. 

Marin shoots a look. “I know what your bony fingers feel like.” 

"My fingers aren’t bony," Allison frowns, poking her harder in retaliation. 

"I warned you," Marin grins and pounces, straddling Allison and pinning her to the bed easily. 

Allison’s eyes widen for real when Marin wiggles her fingers playfully. “No.” 

” _Yes.”_  

"No, no, no," Allison cries as Marin tickles her, finding the one ticklish spot on her ribs. "Mar’!" 

"Do you give?" Marin asks over Allison’s laughter, squirming atop the other woman as she thrashes under her. 

Allison  _howls_ whenMarin tickles her harder, fingers wiggling relentlessly. “I give! I’m going to pee.” 

"Say I’m the best," Marin teases, but eases up the slightest bit. 

"I’m the best," Allison repeats breathlessly, bucking up in a futile attempt to dislodge her. 

Marin laughs and finally stops, grinning down at her girlfriend. “Are you going to poke me again?”

"Nuh-uh," Allison pants, chest heaving. 

Bending down, Marin kisses Allison’s nose gently. “Love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
